random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Weirdest Dream Ever!
The Weirdest Dream Ever! From August 29- September 28 A story that involves Phineas and Ferb, but not intentionally. By Peter Smith Peter Smith © 2010 Perry Productions, A Branch of Pigskin Publishing. The Dream: August 29, 2010 ''CHAPTER ONE: A Normal School Day (or is it?) '' It was a normal school day. Well, sort of. Kids were playing baseball, working with coaches, and all that fun stuff. That’s their story. But mine…mine was different. Much different. For some reason, we were taking a vacation during the school year…to BRITAIN!!! Now, that’s what will happen. Anyways, the class was gathered in some room or other, doing a news broadcast. Either that, or something else. I don’t know, I don’t really have a great memory. What I do remember is that we took some test, I think. It didn’t even look like my school. Anyway, then we did our broadcast (which I think was in a supermarket in Britain, even though we were in Texas.???), in which my job was to…stand there. Behind a GIANT bookshelf. I mean, like larger than a library sized one. Anyway, that’s the end of this chapter. Adios! ''CHAPTER TWO: The Supermarket/Classroom/Broadcast Thingy (or SCB) '' I was in the supermarket, somehow working my way toward the freezers, the kind with milk, and apparently, some sort of hazardous light. I looked, and my mom was there! She said something along the lines of, “Ferb dissolved into something the size of an ATOM from looking at the light too much.” Remember this is a dream, so I actually saw Phineas and…well, I didn’t see Ferb. “Well, we need a magnifying glass,” I announced. Remember, we’re in a crossover thingy that should, and might, be on the Fanon, but it actually HAPPENED. I’m telling you a TRUE story, or rather, dream, that happened about 6:30 AM this morning. Unfortunately, I don’t think we ever got the magnifying glass, or Ferb in normal size. So, Ferb’s stuck in the size of an atom. L Cool, my computer does emoticons! ''CHAPTER THREE: The Beach/Baseball Field/Woods/Whatever Else (Or BBWW) '' Now, I end up on a BBWW, on which I see a former teacher who, I think, moved to Oklahoma. I also see a kid (four and a coach, to be exact), throwing every pitch known in the universe. The weird part? He was playing third base and pitching to his shortstop and first baseman. Uh…”Cleanup on Aisle 3”, anyone? I don’t know whether we’re in Britain, Texas, Oklahoma, or Japan, or wherever else we might be. I just know…THE END. L J K © 2010 Perry Productions, A Branch of Pigskin Publishing. The Dream: September 4, 2010 ''CHAPTER ONE: What exactly did Wikia do this time, you ask? '' All right, I’ll tell you. So, you know how Wikia makes a lot of changes (and if you don’t, Wikia makes a lot of changes) to its format and such, the most recent of which was the “Reply” button on comments. Well, they went WAY overboard on this one. The themes were all two-color (two shades of the same color, actually) spirals. There was a page that showed EVERYONE’s name. I’m not kidding. You could go on, and…”Oh! User: Joe33’s name is Fred Smith!” It also was very much like a real-time chat. Not really, actually it was like everyone was in one room (i.e. bedroom, kitchen, not chat room). If you lived in China, well, you would be in a room with Bob from Oregon, Joe from Australia, and Ben from North Dakota. ''CHAPTER TWO: That’s creepy on so many levels. '' The next weird part? Someone had taken over- yes, taken over- the Random-ness Wiki! They despised me, whoever they were. In fact, I don’t remember what happened, but it was BAD. Very bad. L In fact, this person ruined the wiki/room/whatever else. Okay, this was extreme. Too extreme. ''CHAPTER THREE: The new wiki that was weird, creepy, and empty! '' So, I created a new wiki, to be the new Random-ness Wiki. Unfortunately, it wouldn’t let me choose the web address, page names, or anything! I think it said the Hunting Wiki, or the Stories and Info Wiki. I know, I know, those both probably exist. (The second one was created by User: Random Kid, who makes no appearance in this story.) Then, I couldn’t track down any users. So, the end. The Dream: Sometime in Dec. 2010 ''CHAPTER ONE: The location '' I was in the IRC. I had to find FadhilPF (who was actually going by fadhilpf and not G650 or something) for some reason or other. Well, every time I got in, he would leave the room (#phineasandferb). And every time I would leave, he would rejoin. An avatar represented everyone in the room. His was Phineas, and mine looked kind of like Thaddeus. (what, that’s what happened) The Dreams: December 29, 2010 ''CHAPTER ONE: The first dream '' I was playing in a baseball game, and some guy who looked like an NFL lineman kept getting me in trouble. He would set baseballs up in one section of grass and along the fence there (somehow they were actually ON the fence). Then I would go get them and throw them back. Dill was there also. I think he was also playing. For some reason, it was either Dodger Stadium or some minor league stadium. ''CHAPTER TWO: The second dream '' I was at some thing with my old school (I think) and it was a sort of gift exchange. Anyway, for some reason, Jathew was supposed to be there but he wasn’t. So he showed up as we were going to some mansion type place. Then a few old classmates who still looked THE EXACT SAME (even though I hadn’t seen them since, like, 3rd or 4th grade) showed up and Jathew hid and no one could find him. The end. © 2010 Pigskin Publishing. These are all true stories. These are actually dreams by “Peter Smith”. The appearance of any living or nonliving people is purely coincidental (exceptions: teacher (1), P&F characters (1), the author (obviously)) * Peter Smith is not the author’s real name. Category:Random Works! Category:Stories Category:Short Stories Category:Wakko's Pages